


Opportunity Knocks

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: For ci5mates





	

**Author's Note:**

> For ci5mates

Goes with this story[ For Whom the Bell Tolls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9927185)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/164633/164633_original.jpg)


End file.
